


日与夜

by xiyun1019



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiyun1019/pseuds/xiyun1019
Summary: 一个曺职员不知道在酒吧419的对象是自己老板的故事。





	日与夜

**Author's Note:**

> 这几天被喜欢的球员可能要转会的消息弄得心神不宁就没有修改直接发了……质量堪忧，轻喷）

1.

夜很静。

黑曜石般的天空笼罩在一片寂静的城市上方，远方的星辰闪着白亮的光，点缀在一片漆黑中。

看起来，像是整个城市的人都已经进入了梦乡。可是对城市的某个角落的人来说，夜晚的生活才刚刚开始。

暗红色的液体在酒杯里晃动流转，高脚酒杯随着人们摇摆的动作时不时碰撞在一起，发出玻璃器皿独有的清脆声响。飞溅的酒液洒的到处都是，各种酒精混合的味道游离在空气中刺激着神经，引起体内兴奋因子的颤动。各色灯光落在舞池中央，昏暗的环境中一对对贴身热舞的人们紧拥在一起，各种大尺度的暧昧动作尽显无遗。

重金属的音乐似乎是这种环境的最佳配乐。混合着荷尔蒙的躁动气息充斥了整个酒吧，人类最原始的欲望和本性毫无保留地释放出来，周围的一切都无法阻止这场狂欢的盛宴。

 

唯独吧台里的人与这里的气氛格格不入。

一头栗色的卷发像是大型犬的毛发，头低着看不清表情，只能看到他高挺的鼻梁和长长的睫毛，还有微微上翘的丰润红唇。吧台闪亮的灯光打在他的脸上，在立体的五官周围投下一片阴影。深色的制服服帖地穿在身上，白衬衫套在里面，领口扣得严严实实，领结一丝不苟地系在领间，再往下是挂在胸前、刻着花体字“MR.CHO”的铭牌。

开酒瓶的动作娴熟流畅，骨节分明的长手指握着酒杯的动作自然优雅，连凑近酒杯闻味儿的样子都像一个高贵的公子。

他的气质看起来与酒吧完全不搭，似乎有一种待在鱼龙混杂的地方也能保持自己清冷气场的本领。可惜他生了那样一副好皮囊，即使再冷淡也难免时不时会有人来骚扰。

＂不好意思，女士，恕我不能奉陪。＂

调酒师不动声色地拨开了女人缠上来的双手，不着痕迹地向后退了退，避开了靠过来的妖娆身躯。

＂哦？是吗？＂女人不为所动，反而凑得更近，一张妖艳的脸几乎凑到曺圭贤眼前，嘴里暧昧地吹着气，艳丽的红唇好像下一秒就要贴上来，＂今晚还没伴儿吧？没有的话，不妨和我共度一晚呢。＂

浓郁过头的香水味道窜进鼻腔，顿时泛起一阵眩晕，曺圭贤强忍着心中的厌恶偏开头：“我今晚很忙，请你去找别人吧。” 

＂我等得起，就要你，不行么？＂

看起来像是富家小姐打扮的女人声音里充满了勾引的味道，盯着年轻调酒师的目光直白又露骨。

＂我对你没兴趣。＂

曺圭贤的声音渐渐变得烦躁起来。要不是不想因为一时冲动而丢掉工作……

＂呵，不就是一个调酒师吗？别他妈不识好歹啊我告诉你。＂

曺圭贤默不作声，眼睛向吧台的尽头瞟了瞟又转回来，原本面无表情的脸上微微有了些波动。

＂啧，怎么了这是？＂

低沉柔哑的声音在两人耳边响起，一个黑发男子出现在吧台旁。细长的丹凤眼勾着眼角上挑的眼线，透着一股凌厉却又魅惑的气息，淡彩色唇膏覆盖的薄唇闪着柔润的光，让人很有亲上去尝其芳泽的冲动。黑色的发丝随意搭在头上，反倒是衬得精致的面部愈加妖娆起来。

他的眼神扫过面前的两个人，＂哦这位女士，真是不好意思呢我们圭贤今天忘记带手环了，我就是他今晚的伴侣。＂

这酒吧有个规矩，所有入场的人必须戴上有颜色的手环，红色表示已有伴侣，蓝色则表示单身一人。若是什么都不戴，那么默认是独自一人的自由客。女人目瞪口呆地看了两人一会，一句话也说不出来，只能愤愤地转身离去。

＂啊西...总算走了。刚才谢谢你啊。＂

调酒师像是松了口气般喃喃自语着，抬起头来向眼前的男人投去感激的目光。

＂客气什么。倒是你，今晚打不打算约人啊？＂

黑发男子手撑在台面上拖着尖俏的下巴看着调酒师，后者手上调酒的动作一直没停下，此刻正忙着把威士忌倒入调制龙舌兰日出的酒杯里。

＂不打算。＂

曺圭贤头也没抬地继续着手上的工作，看起来短时间内并没有要离开这个吧台的打算。

＂那我等你，怎么样？＂

调酒师终于抬起头来，嘴角扬起一个戏谑的弧度：＂怎么，就那么几次就认定我啦？＂

"是啊曺大调酒师，现在我可是不和你一起做就爽不起来啊。"

英俊的调酒师听闻此言，抿着唇偷笑了一会儿没接话，半晌向男子推过去一个装着酒的高脚酒杯。

"这杯我请你，是本吧最有名的调味鸡尾酒。"

对方低头看了看杯里澄澈透亮带着奇异颜色的液体，又抬起头来向调酒师投去疑惑的视线。

"你这不是在变相夸我技术好么，我当然要谢谢你咯。”栗发青年脸上露出一个狡黠的笑容。

"那我就不客气了。"

男人很豪气地端起酒杯一饮而尽，喉结上下滑动的样子竟也能吸引周边不少人的目光。

"有你这么品味调制酒的么。真的是可惜呀，估计还没尝到味道有多美就全下肚了..."曺圭贤不禁扼腕叹息道。

对面的人白了他一眼，转过身去拿出手机来玩。

“你送了我那这酒就是我的了，我怎么喝要你管？”

这傲娇到不行的语气是怎么回事啊。曺圭贤看着那人完美的侧颜暗自腹诽。

 

不知过了多久，要下班的调酒师起身准备去换衣服，一抬眼却发现那人还在。他走上前去从背后抱住靠在吧台边玩着手机的人，"怎么还不走？都到我下班时间了。＂

被圈在怀里的人扭过头瞥了曺圭贤一眼，挣脱了他的手臂。"你到底要不要做？不要的话就算了我现在就走。"

啊。原来在闹别扭啊。曺圭贤笑笑，把人从座位上捞起来，"你先上去吧我换个衣服马上就来。"

急什么，夜还很长呢。

 

2.

醒来的时候那人已经不在房间里了。不过曺圭贤并不在意，419的对象换作是谁都没什么区别，一夜过后连对方长什么样都不记得这种事实在是司空见惯。

不过这个人，倒是有点特别呢，青年一边打理自己一边想着。

几个月前第一次在酒吧碰到他的时候，那个漂亮的男人就像是所有猎人都趋之若鹜的猎物，只是静静地坐在调酒的柜台旁发呆，投到他身上的目光就一直在增加，甚至很多人已经蠢蠢欲动。然而美好如斯他却并不自知，时不时抬头迷茫地向周围眨眨眼睛——凌厉还带着点本人并未意识到的媚的眼神，对垂涎他的人们来说无疑是很强烈的刺激。而那人手上显眼的冰蓝色手环，更是一个近乎邀请的诱惑。

曺圭贤至今还记得他把一个手不老实到处乱摸的搭讪者很轻松地过肩摔出去的场面。还有一个快两米的壮汉因为强行侵犯他，手被当场弄脱臼，……

如此这般却好像并没有起到很好的震慑作用，反而有更多的人前来搭讪甚至是挑衅。扎手的玫瑰更诱人，饥渴的目光在他身上越聚越多。可那男子对待每一个人都很冷淡，不管对方是男人还是女人。他周身似是环绕着一股强大的气场，在无形之中给人一种压迫感，又像是一个磁场一般吸引着别人的注意力。

也许是因为实在太吸引人了吧，曺圭贤心想，要不然自己当时也不会抬头去观察那个人了，当然也就不会发生之后的那些事了。不过他没有必要在意这些，只是个长得比较好看的炮友罢了，管他是什么来历呢。

抬眼看了看手表已经九点多了，曺圭贤对着镜子理了理西装的领口就离开了这里，好不容易有一天休假可不能尽浪费在睡觉和遐想中了。

＂昌珉啊，来我家打游戏呗？＂

＂你今天也不用上班啊？＂

＂对啊～不来和哥哥一起high吗？＂

＂去你的哥哥。得瑟个啥劲，不就比我大几天。再说你比我大不也还没有女朋友么，还要在酒吧找人解决生理需求哈哈哈哈哈。＂

＂不来算了废话真多。＂

＂诶别别别，我知道你买了最新的那款装备别想私藏啊，我一刻钟之后就到！＂

挂了电话后曺圭贤心情也好起来了，假期嘛，就应该这样过。

 

3.

夏天的正午是炎热的，热到除了无休无止鸣叫的蝉之外，几乎感觉不到生命活动的迹象。日头这么毒，天气热到连空气中都到处是燥热的气息，即使完全无风也能感觉到一股股热浪扑面而来。恐怕走在大街上时间长一点就要被烤焦了吧，还好有空调，曺圭贤坐在冷气很足的办公室里望着窗外感叹着。

热辣的阳光从玻璃窗倾泻而入，经过大理石反光后依然刺眼无比。夏天的中午总是容易疲惫不堪，这种时候呆在凉爽的室内，只要稍一不留神瞌睡虫就会爬满整个脑袋。

坐在窗边的小职员终是输给了不停打假的上下眼皮，拉上窗帘准备在桌子上趴一会。

然而上天似乎不想让他就这么去见周公，刚刚趴下就有一个人重重地拍了拍他的肩膀，疼的他一下子弹了起来。

＂喂！沈昌珉你干嘛啊！＂

＂找你一起来玩啊有什么问题吗？＂

＂走开，我要睡觉没空陪你玩。＂

＂别啊，是对面部门新来的小美女想找你聊天啦。＂

＂没兴趣，我要睡觉。反正我也是新来不久的，没什么经验可以和人交流。＂

＂睡啥睡啊……真是不解风情。＂

“还不是和你打游戏打得太入迷忘记还有工作没完成么，熬了一整晚，不困才有鬼。”

曺圭贤送给沈昌珉一个大大的白眼。下一秒他就倒在桌面上阖上了眼睛，眼皮合拢的一刹那，脑内的困倦因子似乎一下子扩散了开来，侵袭着每一条神经。

＂哦，你说我们董事长啊，那可真是个神奇的人物呢......＂

耳朵里依稀刮进一些从不远处传来的交谈声，原来他们在聊董事长。

说起曺圭贤的董事长，那可真是绝了。

刚进公司就听说了很多关于董事长的传闻，到现在却只知道他叫金钟云，连他长什么样都不知道。总裁倒是见过很多次了，但他却从未见过董事长，整个公司最大的大BOSS。

据说，一般员工是很难见到他本人的。当然绝大多数职员都见过总裁照片，除了对此并没有太大兴趣的曺圭贤。大家都说总裁长得很帅很好看，曺圭贤只是耸耸肩不置可否。他可不信还能见到外貌比酒吧里碰到的那个男人更让人惊艳的人。

业内都流传这位董事长是个事业有成有钱有权又高颜值的男人，别人眼中的霸道总裁。最重要的是他还单身，可想而知，这么一个人是有多受欢迎，想要勾引他的女人数不胜数，甚至连男人都不在少数。然而，奇怪的是这个人几乎从未有过什么桃色传闻，就连贴身秘书都说没见过董事长和谁特别亲近过，当然更不会对他的私人情感问题有什么了解。

＂据说啊，他连酒吧都不怎么去的，夜店当然更不会去了...哎，果然我们董事长就是好男人啊！......＂

沈昌珉什么时候变得这么天真了……？曺圭贤断定这个董事长肯定不会真的做到像传闻中说的那样，纯粹为了解决生理需求也总会去几次那种地方的吧。迷迷糊糊地趴着，耳朵在睡着之前捕捉到了好友的声音，想起身嘲笑他一番却已经困得连眼皮都睁不开了。瞌睡虫很快爬进了大脑中枢，他想着想着就沉沉地睡了过去，脑海中最后闪过的居然是那个酒吧里的男人姣好的面容。

 

4.

被沈昌珉摇醒的时候已经是下午两点多，座位周围的同事们早已进入了工作状态。审核部发来的邮件里说昨晚新写的程序部分还有一点问题需要修改，曺圭贤揉揉眼睛，打开电脑准备工作。

曺圭贤在一个大型媒体公司的游戏部门工作，负责一些小游戏的设计。他不需要每天都上班，但相应的工资也就没有全时段工作的员工高。

加班到晚上十一点多，曺圭贤终于修补完了最后一点BUG，按下发送按钮把附件发给部门总监之后往后一瘫，靠在椅背上长吁一口气。入职后独自设计的第一个游戏，希望能过审核吧……他拖着有些疲惫的身躯回到家里，甚至连澡都不想洗就想直接睡觉。

两份工作一起干有时候真的觉得好累人啊。不用去酒吧上班的日子，圭贤一般都会早早休息，为第二天的工作养精蓄锐。可今天是怎么回事，躺在床上竟然翻来覆去也睡不着。

——那个男人，现在会在干嘛呢？在找我吗？在疑惑我今天怎么没去吗？

——应该不会吧，昨天才刚滚过。

脑子里进行着无意义的乱想，曺圭贤觉得自己越来越好奇那个在酒吧碰到的男人了，总觉得他一定不简单。

距离第一次遇到他已经快半年了，期间两人在酒吧的床上滚了没有几十次也有十几次，可曺圭贤到现在却连他的名字也不知道。想起以前419的对象，大多是一夜之后就再也不见踪迹，他也从来懒得问太多。可这回不一样，对这位持续了快半年没换过的床伴，曺圭贤的好奇心正一点点变得越来越强烈。

有机会，亲口问问他吧。

 

一周后，曺圭贤收到了审核部的邮件，他的游戏过审了，将作为公司下个季度重点推出的新产品之一和公众见面。太好了，他心想，自己高中大学时期学的那些玩意到底没白费，打了十几年游戏的人生也没白过。

写完游戏产品的介绍稿，窗外天色已经暗下来了。夏天的夜晚来得总比平时要晚一些，7点过了天边还是一片火烧云的红色，头顶的天空是一片混着紫红色的深蓝，非常漂亮。明媚的天气伴着工作完成后的喜悦，曺圭贤步履轻快地走在回家的路上。

走到家门口又有些不甘心，这么好的日子，不庆祝一下真可惜呢。这么想着，曺圭贤掉头向另一个方向走去。

白天的他是大公司里一个普通的职员，别人眼中的高材生；夜晚的他是酒吧的帅哥调酒师，许多人爱慕的对象。虽然他今晚是不用上班啦——但是谁规定不上班就不能去玩了？带着些隐隐的期待，曺圭贤推开了PUB的大门。

——不知道今天他会不会在呢？

 

5.

夜晚。

在PUB一个偏僻的角落里，昏暗房间里火热的温度即使有冷气也降不下来，整个房间里回荡着淫靡的水声。

金钟云睁着眼睛，视线被生理泪水模糊，只能感觉到暗色的天花板壁纸在眼前晃动。脑袋被房里调情香薰的味道搅得一团糊，身体只是机械地随着本能的欲望在男人身下扭动。

好像有快十天没碰到过这小子了，金钟云思索着，一边情不自禁在身上人爱抚的动作下发出了舒服的轻哼。不过也是很久没来酒吧了……哈，十天都不到算什么很久，在心里嗤笑了会自己的夸张，以前自己可不是这么热衷于跑酒吧的人啊。

“都怪你啊，曺大调酒师……”话还没说完，就被身后异物的入侵逼得从喉咙里挤出几声混合着情欲的嘤咛。

“怪我什么？”埋在体内的手指坏心地往里面捅了捅，却又刚好不碰到敏感点。

“因为你……嗯哼……我才发现，原来男人真的都是下半身动物……”

那一次偶然碰到了他之后，才开始三天两头只要有空就往酒吧跑，有时候只是远远地看着调酒师在暧昧灯光下雕刻般的脸庞，看着他修长的骨节分明的手指娴熟操作的样子，心里就会涌起些黄色的念头。

后面的手指不知何时已经增加到了三根，只是动的速度实在慢得让人难受。

“哦？是嘛，那我可真荣幸。”随着一声轻笑，那人撤出了手指，“你就负责好好享受吧……”

和这小子的初夜是自己第一次心甘情愿地躺下面，感觉意外的好，从此就上了瘾。几乎每一次在酒吧不期而遇，最后总是以金钟云被压在酒吧某个房间的床上和他做到凌晨为收尾，而且随着时间的推移，他俩在床上翻滚的频率好像越来越高了……最近甚至到了不来酒吧和他滚几圈就浑身不舒服的地步。

呸，果然男人都是下半身动物。

“唔…”感受到巨物的顶端抵在后穴入口处却迟迟没有下一步动作，那儿的肉一阵阵收缩却得不到满足的滋味着实让人很难受，金钟云不耐烦地勾腿踢了踢身上的人，“你快点进来……”

“啧，你好饥渴啊，我不过是想找个套子的时间就等不及了？”

从耳边传来的声音带着男人低低的笑意，对方似乎是刻意呼出的气流打在耳廓上，金钟云被激得一哆嗦，双手不自觉地抓紧了床单。

“嗯……”只觉后面的甬道里有千万只蚂蚁在爬，难受空虚得快疯了。金钟云咬了咬牙被迫做出了放在平时打死都不会相信自己会干的事情，抬起臀部向前蹭，让穴口的嫩肉吞吃更多，只希望那硕大的东西能赶紧进来填满自己，“你……别找了……直接进来吧……”

“好啊，一会别被我做到爽晕过去咯。”男人低沉的嗓音里谑笑的意味愈发明显。

听到这种极度挑战底线的句子，金钟云不禁恼羞成怒，可身上的人似乎不打算给他反驳的机会。敏感地感觉到身后巨大的伞状龟头正摩擦着甬道最开始的一段，看样子是蓄力准备进入的样子——

“不许射在里面——！”他只来得及用最后残存的清醒意识喊出这句话，旋即便被身后猛烈的撞击卷入无边的漩涡。

……

在情潮中翻滚得快要失去意识的时候，身后的甬道里爆发出一股热液，传遍全身的酥麻感觉让前一秒还紧绷到极致的身体突然放松了下来。尽管他不得不承认被灌满的感觉确实很舒服，但是……

“死小孩，叫你别射里面！”金钟云气得不轻，努力扭过头去想看清身后人的表情，“帮我洗干净之前别想走，否则以后都别想看到我！”

上次那种大半夜突然接到紧急呼救需要自己去镇场时，因为来不及清洗而在会议期间一直坐立难安的经历这辈子都不想再有第二次了。

“你特么的……上次搞得我多难堪你知道么……”金钟云说着狠狠扯了扯那人软乎乎的脸。

肠道里积了一堆精液的感觉并不好受，尤其是当你坐着、感觉它就要流出来的时候。为了不被下属发现什么，金钟云硬是在会议结束后仍在座位上坐了好一会才站起来，一站起来就腿软得差点站不住——臀部肌肉一放松，那些粘稠的还温热的液体就从穴口流了出来，直接导致整条紧身裤上都沾满了这死小孩的东西，差点回不了家。

“别生气啊，我这就抱你去洗嘛。”

好了，得完便宜就卖乖，真是让人一点办法也没有。

温暖的水流冲在身上很舒服，刚才紧绷的身体一下就放松下来了，金钟云不由自主地轻哼出声。洗到一半，身后的人突然开口：“我们认识这么久我都还不知道你的名字诶，你早就知道我的名字了吧，这不公平。”

有点委屈的声音惹得金钟云心里乐开花，“这是秘密哦。”但是你以后会有机会知道的。

“啊，”大型犬撅起了嘴，“我连你是谁都不知道还给你睡了这么多次，这像话么……”

“明明你自己也很爽，”金钟云伸手勾过男人的脖子吻了上去，“得了便宜还卖乖要适可而止啊，小屁孩。”

 

6.

前一天晚上纵欲的后果之一就是第二天很有可能会犯困，这一点金钟云深有体会——在办公室里醒来的时候已经过了饭点，下午两点的骄阳正透过窗帘将热辣的阳光洒进宽敞的房间。

早上看文件看着看着就趴在桌上睡过去了，现在手机里已经积攒了不知道多少个未接来电。传了信息让秘书把这一季新产品的成果报告发过来，顺带叫了食堂送餐上来，金钟云伸了伸懒腰试图缓解后腰的酸痛。

唉，怎么办，自己好像越陷越深了啊。

摇摇头点开汇报文件，才看几行就发现了什么神奇的事情。本季度公司主推的产品里最成功的是一款游戏，刚上市就大受欢迎，在很短时间内就有了很广的传播度和高人气，接下来的发展趋势似乎也不错。设计者GAMEGYU，本名曺圭贤。

曺圭贤……你小子还不赖啊。金钟云滚着鼠标往下翻，忍不住嘴角上扬。不愧是自己看上的人，果然很有一手。

记忆回到了两人初见的那天，暗色的灯光下调酒师的目光。酒吧是个充斥着不干净气息的地方，金钱和权力在这里腐烂，高档包厢里到处是穿得人模狗样高谈阔论的人们，每张脸的背后都藏着怪异的笑容。金钟云不喜欢应酬，更不喜欢打着应酬名号干些低级勾当的所谓“招待”，可作为那么一家大公司的董事长，又不好意思把所有邀约都推得一干二净。

实在不想继续在包厢里待下去，金钟云找借口起身出了门透气。

大厅里很嘈杂，他在吧台边随便找了个地方坐下，盯着不远处的舞台发呆。音乐突然从忧郁的歌声转为节奏感极强的电子音，架子鼓和电吉他搏斗的声音在他耳边炸开，随着灯光的变幻，全场的气氛进入了最高潮。

金钟云仍然保持着冷淡的表情靠在吧台旁，才刚被灌了一堆酒，虽说不到醉的地步，多少也有点晕乎了，对这些东西完全提不起兴趣。但他不主动融入环境，不代表没有人会来找麻烦——他自己知道是有点招蜂引蝶的资本的，所以周围逐渐聚齐起一些视线固定在自己身上的人时也没有很惊讶。

然而一个个接连而上来搭讪的人还是让他渐渐感到烦躁起来，想直接离开又碍于面子不能不辞而别——要不是有楼上包厢里那群人，他早就走了。

“滚。”在被一个男人以调戏的手法捉住手臂之后，一直保持着低气压的男子终于爆发了。伴随着周围一阵倒抽冷气的声音，反手捏住那人的手腕直接把人摔了出去， 心情似乎变好了一点。也就在这时候，他抬头，正好撞上了调酒师投来的探寻的目光。

英俊的调酒师离自己不过一个吧台之隔，直线距离不超过两米，可以清楚地看到那人的长相。偏欧式的立体五官在暖黄色的灯光照射下显出些影绰的观感，剑眉下一对明亮又深邃的眼睛仿佛可以一眼望到底。

“来杯水？看你好像很渴的样子。”

这便是他俩相识的开始。

可能就是在那时候就陷进去了吧，金钟云心想，否则后来自己怎么会就那样鬼迷心窍地接过青年递过来的酒。酒的量很少，可醉翁之意不在酒，金钟云清楚地知道，那是一杯含有性暗示的特殊调酒。

然后，才有了后来的那些故事——还有什么比在新员工资料表上看到自己在酒吧的炮友的照片更令人惊奇的巧合吗？

作为董事长，他有权力对新招职员作最后审核，剔除一些不想要的人。然而，出于一种自己也说不清的心理，金钟云把曺圭贤留了下来。他也不知道自己哪来的信心，但就是莫名其妙地觉得，这个在酒吧的艳遇绝不止在床上有用处。

事实证明，他是对的。

 

突然响起的电话铃声打断了回忆的思绪。按下接听键，兴奋的声音从听筒那边传来：“钟云啊，你们公司新出的那个游戏是真的牛逼啊，希大人我都觉得好玩！”

“哈哈谢谢哥夸奖，我正在看这季度的产品报告呢。”

“你少臭美，没人夸你。”那边顿了顿又继续往下说，“不过你可以的啊，从哪儿挖来这么个人才的？”

“我说是从酒吧拐来的，你信么？”

“……”那边的声音顿了两秒，金钟云及时地把手机与耳朵的距离拉开了一些以迎接接下来的大嗓门，“我靠，你别是从床上拐来的吧？”

“bingo~”听到门口传来的敲门声，男人脸上的笑意更深了，“好啦哥，他来了，一会空了我再给你回电话，拜。”

 

7.

曺圭贤敲门的时候其实是很紧张的。

正在偷偷摸摸打游戏的时候突然被通知要参加明天公司的新闻发布会，向所有的媒体记者介绍自己设计的产品——说实话，他一开始是没有想到那个游戏会获得这么大的成功的；更让人吃惊的是，部门经理还告诉他，董事长要召见他。而且是，现在，立刻，马上。

董事长？那个一般人很难见到的大BOSS？那个传说中很正直很有魅力的万人迷？他找我这个小职员干什么……一万个问题在脑海中闪过，却在听到“请进”推开门的时候整个人瞬间凝固。

“怎么，我看起来像是会吃人么？”巨大的办公桌后，穿着黑西装的男人挑起一边嘴角笑着看着面前吃惊到说不出话的小职员。

“你……你是……”曺圭贤深吸一口气终于恢复了语言的能力，“你就是我的董事长？！”

“对啊。”金钟云弯起眼睛，“我说过你会有机会知道我是谁的。”

“……”

看着呆在那里的人，金钟云心情好得不行，逗小孩真有意思。

“不错啊，我果然没看错人。”

“……所以，你早就知道我在这里工作？”

“当然。”男人站起身来，扯了扯领带走到曺圭贤身边，“对了，在公司要用敬语，我不仅比你大，还是你的顶头上司，知道吧？”

“……”

“震惊一会就差不多得了。好好准备明天的发布会，我的人可不能给我的公司丢脸。”金钟云说着拍了拍他的肩膀，再顺手攀上脖子抚过他耳后微微蜷曲的发尾，“表现好的话有奖励哦。”

“……什么奖励啊？”

“从一个调酒师和公司的小职员升级为金氏集团董事长的男朋友。”

曺圭贤看着男人近在眼前的笑颜，觉得自己仿佛在做梦。

 

8.

新闻发布会进行的很顺利，GAMEGYU设计的那款游戏的火爆人气也持续了比预期更长的时间。

在后来的一段时间里，整个公司的运行比以往更顺畅了，营业额步步攀升。GAMEGYU逐渐成为领域里的知名人物，曺圭贤也顺理成章地升上了公司副总经理的位置。

曺圭贤的办公室搬到了高层管理专属的18层，单独隔间，没有同事们从早到晚闲聊的声音萦绕耳畔，这对于对公司各种传闻丝毫不关心的他来说真是件再好不过的事情。

但是，生活总是充满了各种意外。比如这一天，18楼的咖啡机坏了，曺圭贤去楼下茶水间接水，碰巧听到几个女同事的窃窃私语。

八卦之心人皆有之，在这种情况下竖起耳朵偷听好像是件再正常不过的事情，尤其是还在对方口中听到了自己名字的时候。

“哎，你知不知道啊，我们公司的副总好像是总裁的情人……”

“嗯？不对吧，我听说是董事长和他有什么关系。”

“真的假的啊，你是说那个洁身自好的董事长？”

“是啊。不瞒你说，我上周还看到副总进了电梯按了那个据说有通行卡才能进去的楼层，没记错应该是董事长办公室在的楼层。”

“哇瑟，他们两之间可别真的有什么见不得人的交易吧。”

“嘿你这什么心态，说不定人家是正儿八经谈恋爱呢。”

“是有可能啦，但是怎么想也还是觉得怪怪的……”

再听下去也没什么意思了，曺圭贤这么想着理理衣服从里面的小隔间里走了出来，反正翻来覆去也就这点说法，最近他和董事长的绯闻在公司里传得沸沸扬扬的，也不知道是谁先传播开去的。

“……”

“……”

“干嘛愣在这里，不好好上班跑来茶水间说闲话？”曺圭贤瞥了一眼那两个看到自己后就石化在原地的人，“下次想偷懒记得注意一点，讲话声音这么大想不被发现都难。”

曺副总说完便转身上了楼，留下两个女人张着嘴巴面面相觑。

 

推开熟悉的办公室门，曺圭贤径直走过去把正趴着睡觉的黑发男子捞了起来。

“怎么又睡，今天过会儿还有会议呢。”

“嗯……”男人睁开惺忪的睡眼，抬手揉了揉被弄乱的头发，刚醒来迷迷糊糊的样子特别像猫咪。“还不是因为你啊……臭小子，昨晚折腾到凌晨才睡，我到现在腰还疼呢。”

“哥，快起来啦，再不准备来不及了。”

“你抱我去，否则就不去了，老子累死了。”顺势往小男朋友身上一靠，金钟云又打了个哈欠强调自己真的很困的事实。

“别闹啊哥，我也想抱你去啊，”曺圭贤伸出手揽住怀里的人，“可是你知不知道最近公司里关于你和我的传言已经越来越多了，真的要暴露嘛？”

“有什么关系啊，成为董事长的男人你觉得很丢脸吗？嗯？”金钟云眯起眼看向他，顺手捏了捏他的脸。

“当然不是……哥，你故意的吧。”曺圭贤知道，凭金钟云的本事，想封锁消息还不容易，不然也不会有之前那些把他神化成私生活无欲无求的传言了。

“是又怎样，谈恋爱又不是什么见不得人的事。”他转过身凑上去咬了咬身后的人微张的唇，“况且你是凭自己本事爬上来的，有什么好心虚的。”

被他压着坐在座位上的人笑了笑没有答话，只把两人间的距离拉得更近了一点亲了回去。

“嗯……不过说是凭床上的本事也没错，圭贤你说是不是？”金钟云在他身上蹭了两下，从鼻腔里发出一声舒适的轻哼，像极了一只慵懒的贵族猫。

曺圭贤伸出手抓住搭在自己皮带上不安分的小手，有点无奈：“你确定真的不去开会了？”

“不去，那种会谈一点实质性作用都没有，还一定要叫我去。而且结束后肯定有应酬饭局，才不要去。”挣脱曺圭贤的大手，金钟云把手往他脖子上一挂，“你也不许去，在这儿陪我。”

曺圭贤盯着金钟云的眼睛，想确定他是不是认真的。

“还有啊，”思考的时间里那人把脸凑得更近了些，温热的气息打在耳旁，就像猫爪挠在棉花糖上弄得人心痒痒，“以后如果再碰到有人说闲话，你就告诉他们——”

“是啊，我们确实是在谈恋爱。”

 

 

9.

黑夜的精灵点燃爱火，白日的天使守护温情。

爱情的存在，无关日夜。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> THX for reading！


End file.
